Caring for Kaoru
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Kaoru is ill and Hikaru becomes concerned about his brother, The eldest twin is determined to help Kaoru. No flaming
1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay Kao?" Hikaru lowered his onto the edge of the bed, Kaoru lay still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm probably still trying to get rid of the flu we had." The younger twin replied.

"I don't know Kaoru, it doesn't sound the same, you have a really bad cough." Hikaru placed a hand on his brother's forehead.

"You have a fever too. I'm going to stay home today, you need someone to look after you. Rest for a while okay?"

"I'm fine, really."The teen shivered as he pulled the blanket close to his body.

"I want you to see a doctor Kao."

"I don't need to see a doctor, please?"

"I'm telling you, I'm okay."

"Show me."Kaoru coughed harshly, he grabbed a tissue and spit out substance, Hikaru was terrified to see the slightly red color.

"You're going to the the hospital, I don't think it's a good idea to wait for an appointment."

"Hika-"

"I mean it, you're going to the hospital, if it's nothing, at least the doctor would know for sure." After an hour long debate, Kaoru found himself lying on a bed in the Emergency room of the local hospital. Hikaru sat in a chair by his side. He stroked his brother's hair comfortingly.

"Don't worry, they'll figure it out soon and then you'll feel better."

"I'm not worried, I'm more tired than anything." Kaoru replied, despite assurance from his younger brother, Hikaru remained unconvinced.

"I can tell you're having a hard time breathing and your shivering scares me. I'm not taking any chances."

"I'm -"

"Kaoru, I'm Dr. Kimiko Takari, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Do you have any chest pains?" The teen hesitated.

"A little, it hurts more when I cough." The woman nodded in understanding.

"You're shaking, your temperature is fairly high-"

"I was just getting over being sick, can't it just be coming back?" took out her stethoscope and laid it on Kaoru's chest. Kaoru closed his eyes.

"Does that hurt, when I touch your chest?"

"Kind of."

"I need you to sit up for a minute please." Hikaru help him to do as he was asked.

The cold metal instrument was placed on his back and he was asked to take several breaths. After doing so, he was instructed to lie down.

"Kaoru,do you have a headache?"

"no."

"good. Do you have any pain in your belly?"

"Not really pain, at times I feel like throwing up."

"Any weakness or fatigue?" Again there was hesitation as he imagined what Hikaru would say after the doctor left.

"Yeah." He said finally." A little of both."

"Okay, I'm going to get some tests going, x-rays of your chest, we'll take some blood and depending on the results, we'll get you some medication and determine the best course of action. While I'm doing that, I just need you to rest as much as you can. I'll be back with the results when they get back." She smiled warmly and left.

"Really Kaoru, you wouldn't tell me these things at home, why won't you talk to be about this?" Hikaru raged.

"Keep your voice down, we're in a hospital,sick people need quiet and rest."

"are you telling me to-"

"I'm telling you that you need to calm down and be quiet so you don't bother them." Hikaru knew Kaoru was right the older twin sighed as Kaoru continued to shake and cough.

"I'm sorry Kao, I worry about you,you're my little brother and my very best friend, to see you this way is- it scares me ."Kaoru smiled

"I understand, I'd feel the same way if you were lying here."

"Do you think they'll have some tests done soon?"

"I hope so, I want to get home as soon as I can,I hate hospitals."

"Yeah me too. Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get home, promise me you'll go straight back to bed and listen to the doctor."

"Hika-"

"Please, let me take care of you, big brothers are supposed to take care of younger ones, I want to, so you can get better."

"Okay Hika, I'll let you but you have to promise not to worry too much."

"I promise I'll try." Hikaru replied, now all they could do was wait for the results.


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you it's not a big deal Hikaru." Kaoru said allowing his twin to pull the cover over him.

"Pneumonia isn't like a cold Kaoru, it would have been an even bigger deal if you'd had your way."

"The doctor said I just need rest and medicine."

"Bed rest Kaoru, you have to lay down until you're better. I know how you get, please don't make this hard."

"Its not my fault I don't like being in bed."

"Everyone hates being on bed rest, but not everyone finds every excuse to get up when they aren't supposed to. Please Kaoru, don't do that. There's a tv in our room and I can get you anything you want. Right now,take your medicine." Hikaru handed his brother the pills and water.

Kaoru took the objects and watched him swallow the medication.

"Good, now lie down I need you to be better."

"I can't be that bad Hika, they let me come home."

"after I promised them I'd make sure you were taken care of. If I didn't, they probably would've kept you. That means hoi owe me this." Hikaru said sternly.

"It doesn't mean I have to be happy about doing it."

"No,it doesn't. You can be upset all you want, it doesn't change anything." Kaoru began to feel tired and slowly drifted into sleep, leaving hikaru to turn on the TV and make himself comfortable in a chair beside their bed.

He thought it best to give Kaoru room to move. He watched his brother sleep, wishing he would feel better soon, he hated to see Kaoru sick. He couldn't help but worry when he noticed how pale his twin was, the sound of his cough was painful to him as well because he knew Kaoru was feeling miserable.

When his phone began to ring, he was sure to answer it quickly.

"Hey boss." He greeted quietly,he had forgotten that he had sent Tamaki a message stating that he was taking Kaoru to the doctor and both twins would be out the next few days.

"Kaoru's got pneumonia, no he's home but the doctor said bed rest for a while." He explained to his concerned friend.

"I'm taking care of him, you don't have to close the host club." He continued.

"I'll tell him." He said before hanging up.

"Hurry up and feel better little brother, I have a feeling there's going to be more of these calls. ." After thinking to himself, he tossed the pillows from his side of the bed closer to Kaoru.

"I promise you I'm going to make you as comfortable as possible. I knew this would be hard when I decided to do it. I love you Kaoru, later we'll try to find something for you to do. I'll make it as easy for you as I can. I just hope you're willing to return the favor."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can pull the blanket over myself Hikaru, I'm not helpless." Kaoru sighed.

"I know Kao, I just need you to be warm enough, It's important to -"

"I'm going to be fine." Kaoru replied recognizing the tone of his brother's voice.

"Yeah, you will be, I love you Kaoru, your my little brother and I'm not letting you be anything less." Kaoru coughed harshly and gasped for breath. Hikaru replied putting a thermometer into his brother's mouth.

"No talking." He ordered Kaoru sighed but remained silent. After the device beeped, Hikaru took it out.

"Kao, your fever's not going down, I think we should -"

"Is it worse?'

"No, but it's not going down either."

"I've only had two doses of medicine, you're too impatient."

"You can't expect me not to worry. Two -"

"Calm down big brother, I'm okay."A sharp cough caused the teen to moan softly at the pain.

"K-"

"Sit down, I'm fine. "

"I know that." Hikaru insisted.

"I don't think you do, or you wouldn't have stood up so fast." The older twin shook his head.

"I can't help it,rest now. I'll be right there."

"You plan on sitting in that chair the whole time?"

"every second."Kaoru pulled out his discharge papers and read them over.

"Then you'll be there a while. This say I can be sick from one to four weeks or more "

"That long?" Kaoru held out the papers and pointed to the section.

"I hope it doesn't take that long, I hate watching you go through this."

"I know it's hard for you, I'd worry too if you were sick." Hikaru sighed and began rearranging the pillows for his brother.

"That might help you."

"Thank you."

"I want you to try some soup or at least some crackers, I don't want you getting worse because you didn't eat."

"you try eating when you cough so much it makes you feel like throwing up,it's not easy." Kaoru retorted.

"That's what you have medicine for."

"yeah until you go to take it and it doesn't go down right."

"What are talking about?"

"when you try to swallow but it doesn't go down and leaves that taste -" koaru coughed again, he winced at the pain in his ribs and chest.

"are you alright?" Hikaru asked,Kaoru nodded squeezing his eyes closed.

"It's okay little brother, I'm right here." Hikaru said soothingly.

"Your medicine should work soon, then you can rest easily."

"it's still going to hurt when I get up." Hikaru stroked Kaoru's hair .

"I'm sorry I can't take this from you, I would." The younger two smiled at his brother.

"I know you would. I feel so tired."

"then sleep, I'll try to get you to eat later,you need the rest ." Kaoru slowly closed his eyes only to open them again a second later.

"don't fight it Kaoru, sleep."

"I don't -"

"I mean it." Hikaru said sternly.

"but-"

"sleep."

"I love you Hika." The teen whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Kao." Hikaru turned to the TV, it was a small distraction from what was happening,but hikaru knew it wouldn't last


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru sat outside the bathroom door, he could hear his brother coughing and being sick. He had been in there for what felt like an eternity, Finally the sounds ceased and for a moment there was silence.

"Kao, are you alright?" He called through the door.

"Fine." The weak reply caused Hikaru to shake his head.

"Do you want me to come in there and -"

"Not yet, I just need to sit for a while."

"You want to sit on the bathroom floor?"

"Not really, but I can't get up right now, I need to rest until I -"

"Are you at the door?"

"beside it." Kaoru relaxed against the cool wall behind him, he closed his eyes and began to drift,his head was spinning and he felt terrible. The vomiting had added to his pain. A second later, he heard the door click open and felt hikaru brush against him as he joined him on the floor.

"Hey, you alright?"

"yeah."

"It's okay Kaoru."

"What is?"

"To not be okay sometimes,like when you need someone to help you. You always think of me first, it's fine to let me do that for you too. I know I can be a little selfish..a lot I guess but when you're sick, you'll always be first." Kaoru smiled.

"Thanks Hika, I just don't want to be any trouble, i-"

"I'd take any trouble in the world for you Kaoru, but you're not a bother to me I love you."

"I'm glad you're my brother hika."

"So am I. Can you get up now if I help you?"

"Maybe."

"Let's try." Hikaru stood up and pulled Kaoru to his feet. The younger boy swayed slightly before leaning on his brother for support.

"I don't know if I can -"

"You can Kaoru, I'll help you." The twins slowly made their way to the bed and Kaoru laid down while hikaru sat on the edge of the bed.

"Get some rest Kaoru, it's going to be okay."

"I know it will, I have my big brother to take care of me."

"I'll always take care of you Kaoru." Hikaru handed him the water

"Can I get you to have a few crackers to help settle your stomach?"

"Only a couple, but give me a few minutes first."

"Fair enough. Do you want to watch Tv?"

"Maybe for a little while, I just feel so terrible."

"I know." The older twin placed the tv remote in his brother's hand.

"I'll get those crackers for you and I'll be back."

"But you can have one of the maids bring it. "

"It's part of taking care of you, it won't take long, rest, okay?"

"sure hika." Kaoru replied, he knew why his twin was leaving.

Hikaru left the room and walked down the hall. It bothered him to see Kaoru that way.

"I'm sorry little brother, I know you feel awful, I just have to take a minute to myself." He whispered on his way to the kitchen.

Kaoru sat up in bed,it was clear why Hikaru left. He also knew what to do. It would be several minutes before Hikaru returned and put the crackers on the bedside table.

"I'll put them here in case you need them. You should lie back."

"Hikaru?'

"What is it, are you okay?"

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything Kaoru."

"Tomorrow, I want you to go to school."


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

Thank you for your interest in my story, I appreciate your support. Some of you seem to be unaware of the name of Kaoru's illness. I would direct you to the second chapter of this story, Hikaru says it. I hope this helps you all. I apologize for any confusion you're experiencing. Thank you.

"Kaoru, have you lost your mind, you know better than that."Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru, this is upsetting you too much, it's not something you have to worry about. You were told I'll be fine."

"Yeah, but you're pale and sick, I can't leave you that way."

"we have maids."

"That doesn't matter, I'm your brother, I want to be here for you. I'm not leaving you." Hikaru insisted.

"You're a good brother Hikaru, but I can't let you feel that way."

"It doesn't matter what you say Kaoru, I'm staying home with you until you're better, that's the end of it."

"You can't -"

"Kaoru, I'm not going to argue about this."

"So don't and go to school." Hikaru sighed heavily.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's getting to you and I can't-" Kaoru coughed, his eyes closed tightly.

"Kaoru, listening to you, you need me here, I'm sorry if I made you feel upset. I wasn't trying to. I'm not going anywhere, you need to lie down."

"You haven't slept or eaten."

"Don't worry about me, I'm not sick."

"you will be if you don't."

"It's not about me, you need sleep more than I do right now. You have a few hours before your medicine, it's a good idea to try to relax." Kaoru didn't reply, he turned his head away from his brother.

"Kaoru, don't be upset,please?' The younger twin wouldn't speak again until the next afternoon. Hikaru had been true to his word and remained at his brother's bedside.

"You can't possibly hate me that much Kaoru, say something." Hikaru said lying next to him looking up at the ceiling. Kaoru glanced at him but maintained his silence.

"Kaoru, come on,you know I only want you to get better. I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen, if you hate me for it, then it's worth it when you feel okay."

"I don't hate you and you know it."Kaoru said at last.

"Good. I really care about you Kaoru, that's why I'm here, I know it may not have seemed like it yesterday but it wasn't your fault. Will you take some crackers?"

"I'll try but I can't promise I can keep it down."

"I'm just asking you to try, as long as you make an effort,I'm okay with it." Kaoru sat up with help from Hikaru and took a cracker from the package, he nibbled on it slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay I guess, these don't seem to be making me feel worse."

"That's good. Maybe we can try soup later."

"I think I should wait a day or two hika, I'm just starting to be able to have the crackers, I don't want to push myself."

"yeah you're right, you should take it slow for a while. It would be best." Hikaru reached out and pressed a hand to Kaoru's forehead.

"Still warm. I'm going to call the doctor."

"Hika,it's going to take time for me to get better. I just need you to be patient okay?"

"I'll try to do better Kao,I promise." Hikaru yawned.

"You should have a little nap."

"we can both use some sleep." Hikaru pointed out. "should I sleep in the chair or will you be okay with me in our bed, I'll sleep -"

"If you want to sleep in bed you can,just remember I'm sick and I can give it to you." Kaoru answered.

"I'm not worried about getting sick. "

"I'm worried about it.I don't want you to be."

"I'll get over it, it's not a big deal." Hikaru laid down under the covers and soon the twins were asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Kaoru, sip it slowly." Hikaru encouraged,he held the cup of broth out to his twin.

"Hika, I can't. I couldn't even -"

"This doesn't have any noodles,it's just chicken broth to help you. The doctor said -"

"The doctor isn't me, she didn't feel what I'm feeling."Kaoru snapped catching Hikaru off guard.

"Kao-"

"I'm sorry, it's just really hard to eat anything right now. It's frustrating."

"I know. It's going to be okay though. I'm going to be right here, please try, for me Kaoru?" Kaoru to the broth and sipped.

"Thank you. You really scare me sometimes Kaoru, you know that?"

"The doctor told you I'll be fine, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"She said that you'd be okay, but if you don't take something it's not going to be easy because you need to keep up your strength. Yeah, your pneumonia is being treated but it's not okay to starve yourself."

"I'm not. I just need time. I'll feel better and everything will be back to the way it was."

"it'll take longer if you don't do what you're supposed to."

"Hika-" Kaoru coughed harshly and gasped.

"Kaoru!"

"I'm -"

"Don't you dare tell me you're okay." Hikaru said angrily. He sat on the bed close to his brother, allowing the younger twin to rest his head on his shoulder.

"You don't seem to be getting better Kaoru, I think you should see the doctor again."

"No, my fever's coming down,and I'm starting to eat. I'm getting better, you're just too-"

"Impatient, yeah, I know. You're scaring me though."

"You keep saying that, but there's nothing to be afraid of."

"So what you're telling me is that if I was sick, and you weren't, you wouldn't or shouldn't be worried about me?'

"I shouldn't, but I would be."

"And there's my point Kaoru,you can't say not to be afraid because you just admitted to me that if I was lying in bed with the same thing, you'd feel the same way."

"That's not fair Hikaru!"

"What's not fair, you think because you're the younger twin it's different for you?"

"Yes."

"No, that's not how it works Kaoru, but we can argue about it when you get better, right now I just need you to drink this and rest."

"I'm tired of resting." Kaoru said, despite this, he allowed Hikaru to help him lie down.

"I know you are, I'm sorry." The older twin stroked his brother's hair. Kaoru coughed and winced at the pain in his chest and ribs.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here for you."

"I know, thank you."

"that's what big brothers are for." Hikaru replied.

"You're a really good brother Hika, I love you."

"I love you too Kao, it's going to be okay, just like you said. I promise. Get some sleep." The younger boy nodded and closed his eyes, Hikaru leaned back on his side of the bed.

He decided to take a short nap while Kaoru rested beside him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru woke the following morning to find Kaoru curled up beside him, he had moved closer. This indicated that the young teen was cold at some point during the night. Hikaru laid still, he didn't have the heart to move if Kaoru needed him. He carefully reached out to check his temperature.

"Poor Kaoru,you really need to start getting better I know it's only been a few days, but I'm worried about you." He whispered to the sleeping teen.

"I know you're improving a little but this fever's been going on for a while."

"Hika?" Kaoru called sleepily.

"I'm here, what's wrong?"

"So cold." Hikaru sighed.

"Hold on Kaoru, I'll get you another blanket and your medicine."Hikaru got up and pulled the cover over his brother's shoulders .He made his way out of the room, instructing one of the maids to bring the blanket and a bottle of water. He could hear his phone ringing now, he looked into the room and noticed Kaoru was now sitting up. He swayed slightly on the bed.

"Lie down Kaoru, don't push yourself." He called in. Kaoru didn't respond.

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

"It's-Hard t-To breathe." Hikaru rushed to his side.

"Relax, it's alright, I'm here, I'll take care of you." When the maid arrived carrying the requested items, the older twin wrapped the cover around his brother and let him lean on his shoulder.

"I'm going to call the doctor, I want you to just try to breathe as best as you can." He sat down beside him and picked up the cellphone.

"It's alright Kaoru, I promise. I'm sorry I argued wi-"

"This isn't your fault."

"I know, I just -"

"No, y-you're sorry because you think I c-can't breathe from us arguing. It's not." Kaoru was right, though Hikaru knew logically that arguments can't cause someone to be short of breath, a part of him was feeling guilty.

Hikaru began dialing and after asking the nurse to speak to the doctor, he was frustrated when he was asked to leave a message.

"Kaoru, I know you would like it,but I want you to go back to the hospital. At least then someone can tell us what to do." Kaoru wanted to protest but Hikaru's expression of sadness and the tear that fell from his eyes were enough to stop him.

"Fine." He gasped and Hikaru helped him up,careful to keep the blankets around him.

"It's alright, you can lean on me if you need to." It wasn't long before the younger twin accepted the offer and let himself be lead from the house and into the car he gave the instructions to the driver.

Hikaru tried to brace himself for the possibility that Kaoru was going to have to stay there.

Kaoru rested his head on his brother's shoulder again

"Don't worry Hika, I'll be okay."

"How are you always so sure about these things?" Kaoru smiled weakly.

"Because I have you to take care of me. There's no way I won't be,you wouldn't let that happen."he answered. The car ride seemed endless, Hikaru hoped Kaoru was right about being okay.


	8. Chapter 8

"How can that happen, I don't understand." Hikaru stood in the emergency department at the hospital, Kaoru lay in bed almost a sleep.

"Not everyone reacts to medication the same way, Kaoru just wasn't responding to the medication. We'll give him something else. It's a little stronger but it should help him." explained.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, because if something goes wrong, I'm going to be doing a lot more than suing."

"I understand your concern, If he doesn't respond to this, he'll have to stay here for a while. Give him him the rest of this week, if nothing changes, come back. If he's worse-"

"Get him back here yeah I know. I'd rather avoid it."

"I know. We've given him his first dose, you shouldn't use any cough suppressants if it's not bad enough to keep him from sleeping, the coughing helps get it out. He's going to sleep for a while, if it's hard to wake him, don't panic right away. Before you get all worked up about him not waking, try putting your hand in the middle of his chest, apply a small amount of pressure and try to wake him that way. Call him as you do it." Hikaru nodded. He turned back to Kaoru who had fallen asleep.

"Would you like me to guide you so you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah." Hikaru placed his hand to the middle of his brother's chest and the doctor pressed down slightly on his hand.

"no more than this." She said. "You're going to gently rub this spot with the pressure I'm showing you, now call him "

"Kaoru, come on, I need you to wake up now." Kaoru didn't stir.

"Don't panic, give him a minute."

"Kaoru, come on little brother,open your eyes."

"Hika?" The reply came.

"Yeah Kao, come on, we need to get you some different medicine we'll have to get a humidifier too, it'll help you, can you get up?" Kaoru nodded slowly,obviously close to sleeping managed to get him to the car and tell their drive where to go then leaned back against the seat pulling Kaoru over as the younger twin shivered.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." Kaoru whispered resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Kaoru, you didn't ask to be so sick. Just rest until we get to the store, we'll get your medicine and go home, I want you in bed, you need rest."

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"When we get home, will you stay with me?"

"Of course , where else would I be?"

"I just-"

"You what?" Hikaru asked gently.

"Nothing."

"Talk to me Kaoru, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong, just like you always tell me."

"It's stupid, it's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have said it, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried."

"about what?"

"If this medicine doesn't work, what if nothing works?" Hikaru hated to see his twin go through this, it scared him to have Kaoru act so different.

"I'm not going to let that happen, something will make you better, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you, not 're really precious to me Kaoru, everything will be alright." Hikaru turned his head to stare out the window trying to hide the tears that were forming.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I know it's hard for you." Hikaru brushed a few strands of hair away from Kaoru's sweaty forehead.

"I'll always take care of you Kaoru. No matter what."


	9. Chapter 9

After setting up the humidifier on Kaoru's side, Hikaru laid down next to his now sleeping sighed.

"You're so pale Kaoru, you have to get better,just like you need me right now, I need you all the time. I wish I could take it from you. I'd trade places in a heartbeat." He took a sip from his water bottle and turned the television on low. He wasn't interested in watching it but with Kaoru out for the next few hours, he needed the sound,the silence that would fill the room allowed him to think. Without Kaoru, Hikaru had no one to share them with and so they seemed to wander into thoughts that worried him.

he placed a cool cloth on Kaoru's forehead.

"I love you Kaoru, I know I've been saying it a lot more lately but I do. I know you know I do just like I know you love me. You're acting so different now,it's probably the fever or something. It scared me when you were upset in the car and what you said about nothing working. I know you didn't mean to. The thing is, thinking of losing you scares the hell out of me. "

"I'm not dying Hika,I'm just sick." The weak reply was followed by a harsh coughing fit.

"Promise?"

"promise."

"I'm expecting you to keep it."

"I know. I'm so tired and-"

"then close your eyes and sleep Kaoru, I'll be right here when you wake up. Do you need anything, are you warm enough?"

"no, I don't need anything. I don't want to go to sleep if you -"

"You need to sleep,I'm fine."

"no you're not , I know why. I'm sorry about the car, I shouldn't have said it."

"If it was bothering you, you should say it. Like you tell me."

"no, I should 've thought about what I was saying before -"

"Kao, it's okay. I want you to rest 't fight sleep just because of me."

"It's not, It's me. I need to know you're okay, really okay."

"I'm fine. Just sleep."

"You're lying."

"Kaoru, arguing isn't going to get you better."

"Then don't argue. I know when something's bothering you Hika, I'm sick but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I never said you I'm telling you is that right now, you resting is more important. You want to get better soon don't you?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"then do what the doctor said,rest and sleep as much as you can. I'll bring you some crackers and soup later, I need you to try to take food again. You need to stay as strong as you can."

"A day or two won't hurt anything."

"Maybe not, but you've only tried a couple times."

"It's not easy, I told you. My stomach starts to -"

"You still need to, can you do that for me Kao?"

"We'll see how I feel."

"It's better than no I guess." Kaoru closed his eyes unable to keep them open anymore. Although Hikaru wanted his brother to sleep, he once again found himself wishing he would be awake. After watching TV for an hour or two, Hikaru drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru set the bowl down on the bedside table and sat down next to Kaoru. He brushed his brother's hair back from his face.

"How're you feeling?" He asked as the younger twin looked up at him.

"I feel okay." Kaoru replied weakly.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I'm just -"

"I can see it in your eyes, you're lying."Hikaru frowned.

"I don't want you to worry " Kaoru tried to push himself up but couldn't.

Hikaru felt his heart drop, he carefully helped his brother up.

"I need you to eat something, then you can have your medicine and I'll let you rest." He said picking up the bowl.

"Hikaru,I'm-"

"Please Kaoru, if it's too hard right now I can help you." Kaoru turned his head to cough. He winced at the pain it caused.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry you're sick like this." The younger boy smiled.

"It's okay, don't worry."

"You really expect me not too?"

"No. I can't expect that from you, I just wish you wouldn't."

"Are you okay to do this by yourself?"

"Yeah,just give me a few minutes." Before he could reply, Hikaru's phone rang

"It's the boss."

"Answer it. I'll be fine."

"If i do, I'm staying in here with you."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah I do." Hikaru held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey boss."

"Hikaru,how's Kaoru feeling?" Tamaki asked.

"Not good, we'll be out a little longer than we planned, Kaoru wasn't responding to the medicine so they gave him a different one. He's real sick."

"Do you want us to do anything for you?"

"No, Kaoru just needs some rest. I'm hoping He gets better fast."

"So are we, the guests are asking about him. "

"You can tell them we'll be back as soon as we can. Kaoru isn't well enough to even think about hosting. I'm not going to let him push himself like that. I know that the club is important to you but-"

"Kaoru's lucky to have someone like you Hikaru. It can't be easy for you to see him sick."

"It's not."

"I should let you be with him. Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"If you do need anything, someone to talk to or to help you, just pick up the phone. It doesn't matter what time it is."

"Thanks." Hikaru said before they hung looked back to his brother.

Kaoru had pulled the blanket tightly around himself and was shivering.

"Eat, the soup is warm maybe it will help you." Kaoru agreed and carefully began to stopped a few times to cough but managed to take in almost half of what he was given.

"I'm really proud of you Kaoru." Hikaru put the bowl back on the bedside table and helped Kaoru lie down.

"Try to rest now okay?" Kaoru nodded.

Hikaru moved to the chair and again turned on the tv. Kaoru drifted off to sleep. Hikaru sighed, the voices from the show he had on were no longer enough to drown out his thoughts. He picked up his phone and dialed a number then held it to his ear.

"Hello?" The gently voice answered.

"Hey Boss, can-can we talk?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru opened his eyes and glanced around the room. He was still in the chair and Kaoru was still asleep. He carefully reached out to his brother and pressed a hand to his head.

"I'll have to get the thermometer, I can't tell if anything changed." He sighed.

Hikaru glanced at the clock,Kaoru would need his medicine shortly. Hikaru stretched and stood up making his way to the kitchen where he took two bottles of water from the fridge and dashed back up the steps to the bedroom. He sat down beside his twin and gently stroked his hair back from his face.

"Kao, come on little brother,wake up." He called but Kaoru didn't respond.

"Kaoru, please don't do this." Hikaru's heart rate began to quicken as he tried to remember what the doctor said.

"Kaoru, can you you hear me?" After once again getting no reply, Hikaru took in a shuttered breath and placed his palm on Kaoru 's chest he began to rub, applying a small amount of pressure.

"Come on Kaoru, you're scaring me. You're breathing so you have to be okay right?" Several minutes passed, tears now filled the older boy's eyes.

"Kaoru!" He shouted. The ailing twin was startled awake by the sound.

"Hikaru, what -" Hikaru threw his arms around his brother hugging him softly, his head resting on the younger boy's chest.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" Kaoru asked sleepily.

"fine, do you feel okay?"

"I guess so." Kaoru turned his head to cough. Hikaru lifted his head and sat Kaoru up.

"I want you to take your medicine okay?" Kaoru nodded.

"I'm going to check your temperature later too. I really can't tell if your fever is going down with just my hand." Hikaru watched his brother take the medication.

"You sure you're okay?" The older boy inquired.

"Yeah. I'm okay.I'm sorry."

"For what Kaoru?"

"Whatever made you so upset."

"It's not your fault Kao, just 'll be better soon."

"I know. You're taking really good care of me. When I'm better, i-" he was cut off by another sharp cough. He winced at the pain.

Hikaru settled back and pulling Kaoru close.

"You know I love you don't you baby brother?" Kaoru nodded and rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder, he shivered.

"You feel cold?" Again Kaoru nodded. Hikaru pulled the cover around him and hoped it would be enough for the moment.

"'M so tired Hika, I don't -"

"Sleep, you need your rest."

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"Are you going to leave me?" Hikaru could tell that Kaoru was close to sleeping. He gently brushed a strand of hair from his brother's forehead.

"No Kaoru, I'd never do that, I'm going to take care of you, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Hikaru was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep, he turned to the side but found himself alone in the room. He sat up feeling his heart race.

"Damn it Kaoru,where are you?" He called springing up and sprinting into the hall.

"Kaoru?" He called receiving no response.

"Kaoru, are-" A fain sound reached his ears as he made his way to the bathroom. He took a deep breath.

"Kaoru, are you throwing up again?" He already had his answer however.

Hikaru leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"Poor Kaoru, can't catch a break can you little brother?" He said out loud to himself.

"Hika?" Kaoru called gasping.

"I'm here Kaoru, you should've gotten me up if you needed to get out of bed. Is the door unlocked?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay for me to come in?"

"Yeah." Hikaru opened the door to find Kaoru sitting the floor,

"are you okay, you look..." Hikaru couldn't find the words to describe his brother. He swayed slightly as he sat.

Hikaru moved so that he was kneeling behind him.

"Lean back Kao, I'm here." He wrapped his arms around Kaoru.

"What made you sick, you haven't actually done this for a while."

"Coughing. I tried to drink but-"

"okay, just rest for a minute and I'll take you back to bed."

"I feel so -"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here Kaoru." After several minutes, Hikaru spoke again. .

"can you get up?"

"I don't know."

"will you try?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"yeah. Get up for me or I might have to get you to go back to the hospital if you can't."

"I'm not going back, I just want to sleep Hikaru."

"I know. Being sick like you are is exhausting. Come on Kaoru, try to stand up." Hikaru rose to his feet pulling Kaoru up with him.

"Good, now let's get you in bed and you can sleep again." It seemed an eternity before hikaru put Kaoru back in bed.

"There, now don't do that again Kaoru, you scared the hell out of me. If you're feeling sick like that I want you to say so. I don't care if I'm sleeping or doing something else, you tell me and I'll help you."

"Hika, my stomach hurts." Hikaru sat down.

"probably from throwing up Kaoru,in a few minutes I want you to take small sips of water."

"but I -"

"trust me,if you get dehydrated, you'll feel worse."

"it's never going to stop."

"Of course it will, you just need to relax and rest."

"I'm tired of resting, I just want to get better."

"You will. I know it's hard but you'll be fine. I promise."

"I just can't-"

"Hey, listen to me Kaoru. You're the strongest person I know, you can handle pneumonia, I know that it's harder since the first medicine didn't work but you're going to get better soon." Hikaru managed to get Kaoru to sleep. He was about to lie down and watch TV when the maid knocked on the bedroom door.

"Excuse me, but you have some visitors downstairs, they said they're friends from school, shall I send them away under the circumstances?" Hikaru shook his head.

"Tell them to come up, maybe it'll be good for him." Hikaru looked at his sleeping brother.

"Looks like we've got company, I hope you're up to it."


	13. Chapter 13

Hikaru sighed as the hosts entered. Their expressions showed their concern.

"Hika-Chan, are you okay?"Honey asked.

"I'm fine, it's Kaoru that -"

"It's okay to not be sometimes Hika-Chan. Kao-Chan is very important to you and it's not easy to see someone you love sick." Kaoru shifted on the bed pulling the cover closer, he hadn't opened his eyes. Hikaru sighed as his twin became still again.

"Poor Kaoru, it's really been hard on him. The first medicine didn't work at all, he was getting worse because it was like he wasn't taking anything at all. He just can't get a break." Hikaru sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes on Kaoru.

"I know it's not going to be easy for you but try to relax, you won't have to do this alone. We're going to do everything possible to make Kaoru feel better." Tamaki declared.

"I don't think there's much more to do besides letting him rest and giving him medicine."

"Those are important but maybe he can rest easier if he can see that you can relax a little more, I bet it upsets him to know you're so worried." Haruhi said.

"He probably would, I just- I probably shouldn't be so worried but pneumonia isn't -" Tamaki placed a gentle hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about, you're giving him the medicine and you're here for him. We're here for both of you, you just let us know what you need and don't needs you to be beside him now, we can handle everything else." The club president smiled reassuringly. Hikaru looked to the other hosts who seemed to be in agreement with Tamaki's offer.

"Thanks, I don't know what else to do, I feel so bad that I can't do more for him. He's been so sick and I've never seen him act this way, I-"

"I'm sorry, I told you I didn't want to be any trouble." Kaoru said pushing himself up into a sitting position and ignoring the dizziness as he did so.

"Kaoru, you're not, I was talking about -"

"I know what you were talking about, just because my eyes are closed doesn't always mean I'm asleep. I don't want you to feel like this anymore Hikaru." Kaoru coughed harshly.

"Kaoru-"

"I think You should go down stairs." The younger boy suggested.

"You need me here Kaoru,I-"

"What I need is some time to myself."

"we don't need -"

"I do. Go down stairs or in the other room."

"I'm not going anywhere, if you'd let me explain -"

"I don't need you too, I'm sick but not or I will."

"The hell you will, the doctor said bed rest, I won't risk something happening to you. You're too precious to me." Kaoru seemed unmoved by his brother's words

"I need space." Kaoru said this time more sternly.

"I'm -"

"Okay Kao-Chan, we'll go down stairs so you can rest. We'll come visit you later." Honey said sweetly. Kaoru nodded.

"What are you -"

"Come on Hika-Chan, let Kao-Chan sleep." Honey ushered the older twin out of the room and down the hall followed by the rest of the hosts.

"Honey -senpai, he needs -"

"He needs to have as little stress as possible. He has to have a chance to see for himself what he really 'll come up in a little while." Honey said as the group found their way into the living room.

"I hope you're right about this." Hikaru said, a feeling of dread gripped his heart as he sat down to wait, he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

A/N I'm sorry it took so long, I just lost my precious little guy to kidney disease. It's hit me pretty hard. Thank you for your patience.


	14. Chapter 14

Hikaru paced the living room floor. Kaoru was sick and he's heart was telling the older twin to be with his brother and yet he was silently cursing himself for not listening.

"I'm going up there." He declared , breaking the started toward the stairs.

"Hika-Chan, remember, we have to give Kao-Chan the space he asked for." Honey reminded him.

"He only said that because he feels guilty and he has to understand that he shouldn't."

"I know, I also know that if he could see you from up there, he would feel even worse than he does now."

"He's probably asleep."

"Or he couldn't sleep at all because of the coughing and -I should be there!' He shouted.

"He's going to be fine." Honey said softly.

"But he's so sick and he doesn't -"

"Hikaru, Kaoru's home, he can't be too sick, yeah he's pretty sick right now but the doctor would have admitted him if he was in immediate danger." Tamaki said.

"You haven't been with him, you didn't see him acting different, he never does this, at least twice he said something about not getting any better. That's not my Kaoru, my Kaoru is always the one telling me it's going to be okay not the other way around don't you know -"

"Hikaru, you have to calm down. If you keep yelling like that, he's going to hear you and it won't do any good for either of you. He's going to be okay, come sit down."

"I can't, Kaoru -" Haruhi took his hand and led him to the chair.

"Let Kaoru rest. He needs it." She said sitting down next to him.

Upstairs, Kaoru laid in bed coughing harshly followed by gasping as he tried to catch his breath. He wanted to call Hikaru back but didn't want to be a problem for him anymore. He could feel his fever spike and he pushed the blanket off. He reached for the bottle of water and held it against his forehead.

Kaoru glanced at the clock, he knew Hikaru would be bringing the medicine soon, he also knew that once the older twin realized how drained he was and that the fever had gone up, Hikaru would never leave his bedside and Kaoru was determined to make sure that didn't happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Hikaru had waited long enough and could no longer just sit back and let Kaoru suffer alone. Without a word, he stood up and walked to the stairs.

Hikaru, what are you doing?'Tamaki asked.

"I can't just sit here, Kaoru needs his medicine anyway." He answered and climbed the steps followed closely by the other hosts.

He opened the bedroom door slowly and entered to find Kaoru asleep. He approached carefully and sat down on the bed placing his hand on Kaoru's head.

"the fever's worse. My poor Kaoru, it shouldn't be so bad now, what am I doing wrong?"

"nothing, sometimes things get worse before they get better. The fever is his body trying to fight the pneumonia. Maybe it's not really a bad thing in a way." Haruhi said. Hikaru found no comfort in her words.

"Kaoru, I need you to wake up now, I have to give you more medicine." He called. The younger boy opened his eyes slowly.

"Do I have to right now?" He asked clearly exhausted.

"yeah. I know you want to sleep but I really need you to take it." He helped Kaoru sit up and handed him the medicine. The hosts watched as he swallowed the medicine and began to cough.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked, Kaoru nodded and laid back down.

"It's going to be alright Hikaru, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know. Like you said before, I won't let you be anything else. I'm going to take care of you Kaoru."

"You've been taking care of me, I just need the-" Hikaru had heard enough. He forced his twin to look into his eyes.

"You're not a problem Kaoru, I want to be here to help. We aren't going to argue about this and you're not going to tell me to leave anymore. You have to stop this Kaoru, I mean it. I'm not going anywhere ever, no matter what you say. Do you understand?"

"Hikaru -"

"Kaoru, it's not up for debate. You're really sick and you need me to be here. You had your time alone. No you're going to do whatever you need to do for you to be better. I don't want to hear anything about how you think this is making me feel. I'm making it about you right now and I know you don't like being sick and having to be looked after, sometimes that's the way life is." Hikaru said, his anger was mixed with many different emotions.

Kaoru looked away from him,and hikaru immediately regretted his tone.

"Kaoru, I know that you're trying to be strong for me like always, but sometimes you just can't do it alone, I'm sorry for being loud with you, I'm just really scared. No matter what I do you just get sicker. I don't want you to be sick Kao." Fresh tears filled the older twin's eyes.

"It's not something you did or didn't do, you're the best big brother ever. It's my fault, I can't lie here and hurt you like this anymore. I-"

"You didn't ask for this."

"No,but it was my body that didn't respond to the medicine."

"You can't control that Kaoru. Let's get you better and forget about the arguing okay?"

"I don't want you to -"

"Kao-Chan, it's great that you want to take care of Hika-Chan, but sometimes it's good to be taken care of. We'll help too so Hika-Chan can calm down and it won't be so scary." Honey offered softly.

"See, that should take some pressure off of both of us. Will you please let us be here for you little brother?" Kaoru sighed and nodded.

"I won't like it ."

"I know it'll be hard, but you're a strong person Kaoru, you can get through this, I promise you won't do it alone,not ever. "


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on Kaoru, you're going to be fine. I just want you to take this medicine." Hikaru said sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Kaoru's hair. The younger twin pushed himself up slowly and Hikaru smiled.

"Good, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai went to get a few things so Haruhi could make you something to eat."

"Hikaru, I'm not -"

"I know, but you have to keep your strength up. You've been doing okay the last couple days I need you to try." The older twin watched his little brother swallow the medicine.

"I'm going to take your temperature too, hopefully your fever is going to be gone soon. Do you have any pain Kaoru?"

"Not much."

"Good, I'm really proud of you."

"For what?" Kaoru asked laying down again.

"telling me the truth this time. You're doing really good Kao." Kaoru smiled.

"You are too Hikaru."

"Try to rest a little more. I won't expect you to sleep right now but also least lie down and relax okay?" Kaoru nodded.

"Do you want me to get more pillows or something?"

"A couple would be nice, but I can have a maid-"

"I promised to take care of you, let me do that." Hikaru didn't give him brother time to argue. Hikaru hurried to one of the guest rooms and took the pillows from the bed, though knowing that his little brother was very sick was worrisome to Hikaru, the older twin realized that he liked caring for Kaoru.

He entered their room and arranged the pillows for the ill boy.

"you didn't have to do that, I could've -"

"I know you could've. I just want to make sure you're okay and resting enough."

"Fixing pillows isn't going to hurt me Hikaru." Kaoru explained gently.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru lowered himself onto the edge of the bed and stroked his brother's hair.

"What Hika?"

"Just let me be your big brother, when you don't let me take care of you, I feel like I'm not a good one. Until you get better, I'm going to do these things for you.I keep telling you that I don't do it because I have to, I want you to be well and I need you to let me do this." Hikaru grabbed the thermometer from the bedside table and placing it in Kaoru's mouth.

"It's coming down really slowly." Hikaru announced.

"How slow is it going?" Kaoru asked.

"It's down by point one."

"It's not going to -"

"Kaoru, look at me." The young twin did as requested.

"It's going to get better, I promise you, I won't let it go on. If I have to take you to the doctor, I will. I know you don't want to go and I don't either.i know it's frustrating for you believe me I know but it's going to get better soon."

"you really think so?"

"I know it will. Trust me."

"I always do."

"Good. Just lie still and let the medicine keep working okay?" Kaoru nodded sleepily before closing his eyes.

"How's he doing Hikaru?" Haruhi asked from the door.

"Fever came down a little bit. He just- he's been sick for a long time, I want to make it easier for him to get through this. The doctor said it takes longer and is harder to treat if you don't having it taken care of quickly. Maybe if I -"

"No. You took him to the hospital as soon as you could. The medicine didn't work, you took him back,this one seems to be doing something for him. You can't blame yourself for this." The young girl moved to stand behind her friend.

"Yeah but -"

"No. You can't do that. He's going to be just fine, don't worry."

"You really think he'll be better really soon?"

"I know he will it's just taking a little longer because of the first one, you know that."

"Yeah,but it doesn't make it easier." He sighed, in his heart he knew she was right but the fear remained and would stay until Kaoru showed him otherwise.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaoru shivered as he lie in bed,he was exhausted and cold. He felt hikaru shift on the bed beside him and moved closer to him. Hikaru opened his eyes having felt his brother nudge him.

"Kaoru, are you cold again,my poor little brother." The oldest twin said,repositioning himself to warm Kaoru.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up Hika. I'm just -"

"Kaoru, you can wake me up anytime you need me, if you're cold,you're cold,you can't help it. You're doing better though, until the fever goes down, this is going to happen and even though it's down during the day, it's been a pattern that it spikes in the evening."Hikaru carefully shifted his body and removed the blanket from himself and wrapped it around Kaoru.

"Hika-" Kaoru began, his voice showed his need for sleep.

"Lie still Kaoru, it'll be okay." Kaoru closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly.

"Please baby brother, don't slip back into it, don't tell me this one stopped working. I don't know what I'll do." Hikaru thought to himself as he lay back against his pillow.

A knock on the bedroom door caused Kaoru to stir and open his eyes sleepily.

"Who-"

"Just lie still, I'll go see." Hikaru stood up from the bed and made his way over to answer the door.

"Good Morning Hikaru, how are you two?" Tamaki asked cheerfully.

"It's too early to tell boss."

"What's the matter?"

"Kaoru woke up telling me he's cold again. What if it's not working?" Hikaru looked into the older boy's eyes worriedly.

"It has to be working, he's been doing better, maybe he is just cold." Hikaru shook his head.

"He's still sick, I don't know what I'm going to do if he gets like that again."

"You'll take care of him, just like you have been. We'll be here too, but I don't think that's what it is. I'm not a doctor but- he does seem to be a little paler than yesterday. It's probably going to take a while to get him completely over it."

"I just don't know what to do for him."

"Let him rest and keep doing everything you've been doing. When he's awake, try to look for any signs that point in the direction of getting better. Like that he hasn't been coughing really hard lately and you'll find out what he needs." The oldest twin nodded.

"You're right,Kaoru still needs me,I have to be patient and let him know that I'm here for him. Otherwise he'll get upset and think he's a problem. It hurts me you know."

"What does?"

"That he thinks he's anything but the best brother in the world. He's a gift ,without him I would've been all alone. We didn't have a choice when were born twins,but we did choose to be close to each other and he means so much to me. I couldn't imagine ever even thinking of him as a burden. If for whatever reason Kaoru couldn't care for himself I would always look after him. Not once in my life have I looked at my brother and not seen my best friend, even when we would argue." Tamaki rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"if you love him all that much Hikaru,he's going to know it,even if he does feel sicker,he's going to be fine because he has your love. You're an amazing big brother Hikaru, and he's lucky you love him so much." Neither host saw that Kaoru was now awake and had tears in his eyes from his twin's words.

"I should get back to him, can you have someone bring some water for him?"

"Of course,I'll get it and be right back." Hikaru closed the door and turned back. He was surprised to find the ill boy sitting up in bed,still wrapped in the blanket.

"Lie down Kaoru, it's okay." He said making his way back,he climbed back into bed beside Kaoru.

"I will,but I want to tell you something first and I really need you to hear me."

"What's wrong, are you-"

"The medicine didn't stop working,I don't know what happened this morning,but I don't feel as sick as before. Even if it did get sicker, it's not your fault, you're talking good care of me and I want you to know that...having a big brother like you - you're a gift too hikaru." The older twin wrapped his arms around the youngest. He gently leaned Kaoru back in his,arms.

"I love you Kaoru, you know that don't you?" Kaoru smiled faintly.

"Of course I know,you never let me think anything different.I love you too big brother." Hikaru held his brother close. Each time Kaoru called him this, hikaru's heart melted and if Kaoru asked him,there wasn't anything hikaru wouldn't do for his baby brother who had him wrapped around his finger from the time they were small.


	18. Chapter 18

Tamaki returned to the room to find Kyoya stand outside the door.

"What's going on,are they alright?"

"Fine, both Hikaru and Kaoru are asleep now." It was then that Tamaki noticed his friend was holding a camera.

"Tell me you didn't Kyoya, our poor Kaoru is sick and you -"

"Relax, I didn't, I was going to, in the position they're in, our guests would be interested in-"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya motioned for Tamaki to come closer to the door and opened in just enough to look though.

Hikaru and leaning against the headboard, his head tilted down so that his chin rested on top of Kaoru's head. The older twin was still holding his brother.

"That's really something isn't it Kyoya, even when they sleep Hikaru protects Kaoru." Kyoya didn't reply.

"I mean I've never seen two more devoted brothers."

"You Should probably take that in to them." Kyoya advised.

"You're right, I should. Kaoru probably needs his medicine by now." Tamaki knocked on the door, the sound startled Hikaru from his sleep. He looked to Kaoru who slept peacefully in his arms.

He carefully repositioned his brother and placed a hand on his forehead, he smiled faintly.

"Hikaru, I brought the water you asked for." Tamaki called.

"Can you bring it in here, Kaoru's sleeping on me and I want him to rest a while longer if he can." Tamaki opened the door and made his way over to the twins.

"Thanks, can you put it over here on the nightstand?"

"Of course." Tamaki did as he was asked. He stood for a moment watching the two.

"You're a great brother Hikaru, it's clear to me why Kaoru could want to be close with you. Not everyone is so loving with their siblings and I would imagine that even less would have allowed their sick brother to sleep on them. You're still holding him."

"What else could I do, Kaoru needs me, did you expect me to push him away and tel him to stop annoying me, if that's what you were waiting for, I'll have to disappoint Kaoru doesn't bother me,I love him enough to do whatever I have to to get him better. I could never hurt him like that."

"I know. How's he doing?"

"I think his fever's coming down now. "

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. " Kaoru moved his head slightly and Hikaru lifted his head.

"Hey Kao, are you getting up now?" He asked softly.

"I'm so tired Hika, I-" They younger twin coughed. Hikaru was glad that it wasn't as harsh as it had been.

"If you're tired, stay awake long enough to take your medicine and drink some water. Then you can go back to sleep." Kaoru nodded. Tamaki handed the bottle of water to hikaru.

"Kaoru, can you sit up for a second so I can get it for you?" Again the boy nodded and allowed his brother to help him up."

Hikaru gathered the pills, he gave Kaoru the water bottle before leaning him back into his arms, Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's chest.

"Alright Kaoru, I want you to drink and then take these." Hikaru instructed. Kaoru did as he was asked. Once Kaoru had swallowed the medicine and took another drink then gave it to hikaru. Tamaki took it, setting it on the stand.

"How're you feeling Kaoru?" The older twin stroked his brother's hair affectionately.

"Better, I'm still really tired but I think I'm doing okay."

"Are you still cold?"

"No. I'm comfortable, thank you Hika. If you want,I can just lie down now."

"Do you want to?"

"I can't expect you to hold me all-"

"If you're comfortable like this, I'll hold you as much as you want. I don't mind."

"But Hika-"

"Go back to sleep Kaoru,your fever came down, I want you to keep getting better,that means resting. Are you hungry little brother?"

"I think I could try to eat something after I sleep a little more."

"Good, we'll try crackers and then if you're feeling well enough, maybe some soup."

Kaoru closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of Hikaru's heart. Outside the door, Haruhi had joined Kyoya.

"Good morning Haruhi." Kyoya greeted.

"Morning Kyoya-Senpai. How's Kaoru?"

"Hikaru says the fever's on it's way down and from what I heard, Kaoru says he feeling better."

"That's great,I was really worried about him." The young girl said.

"He's in good hands Haruhi,Hikaru knows what he needs to get well."

"Yeah,it looks like it.I'm surprised that he can be so patient,I can think of several times that he just -"

"Kaoru is very sick, he needs Hikaru to be his strength right now,that need demands that Hikaru adapt to whatever Kaoru needs from him. It's all part of being a twin I suppose." There was a moment of silence in which Haruhi gazed into the room and smiled.

"When they're like this, I can kind of see why girls think so much of the brotherly love act. When hikaru holds Kaoru like that while he's sick,it really is sweet. Those two are the only brothers I know that are that close. The ones in my neighborhood fight all the time, But Hikaru and Kaoru really are there for each other."

"Well, come on, we have some things to do, Kaoru wants to try eating today. I need you to make a trip to the store." Kyoya handed her a list and a card.

"Take Mori-senpai if you need help, Honey-senpai already asked him to go with you."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Haruhi turned to leave, still amazed at Hikaru's ability to care for Kaoru with very little thought of himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Hikaru woke slowly, he had been awake all night and was exhausted. He suddenly realized that Kaoru wasn't curled up close to him.

His eyes opened instantly and he sat straight up, then turned his attention to Kaoru's side of the bed where he found Kaoru resting peacefully. He allowed himself to lean back onto the mattress , he had given Kaoru his pillow and wouldn't take it back until Kaoru was ready to give it up.

"Please Kaoru, be better today. I still worry about you and I really want you to be okay." He reached out and pressed a hand to his brother's forehead. Kaoru opened his eyes at Hikaru's touch.

"Feeling better Kaoru?" Hikaru asked softly.

Kaoru smiled. "I feel a lot better now Hika." He replied.

"You sure, are you cold or too hot?"

"I'm comfortable."

"Does your chest still hurt?"

"Some."

"feeling like you'll be sick?"

"Hikaru, I'm getting better, you have to relax."

"It looks like you did get some of your color back and your fever went down, you're not just saying saying that so I won't worry?"

"No. You made me better Hikaru."The older boy smiled.

"I'm so glad you feel better Kaoru, I was so scared, I thought I was doing something wrong and you were getting worse because I wasn't taking good enough care of you."Kaoru propped himself up on his elbows only for Hikaru to gently lay him back.

"Hika, I'm fine I can -"

"You have to take it easy for now. You were really sick Kao."

"Yeah but-"

"please just lie down for now." Kaoru did as he was asked.

"Hika, I know you're afraid and I'm sorry. I'm getting better now and you took very good care of me. "

"But you got worse,I couldn't make it easier for you and all I really wanted was to take it away from you."

"It's okay, you didn't do anything to make me sicker, you took me to the hospital twice. You stayed with me, made me take the medicine even when I didn't feel like I could. You did a lot for me, I got worse because of me. It was my body that didn't respond to the first medicine, you couldn't control that. You're the best brother in the world Hika."

"Just rest, I have to call the doctor to get you an appointment to follow up. I don't want you doing too much,I have to know you're alright before you go back to our normal activities,that's what they said at the hospital."Hikaru replied stroking his brother's hair affectionately.

"I'll get you water and your medicine, you still need to take it until it's gone. Will you do that for me Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded.

"Good, lie still and I'll be right back." Hikaru stood up and walked to the door, he was only slightly surprised to find Haruhi on the other side.

"Hey Haruhi. Is everything alright?"He asked.

"I was going to ask you that, how's Kaoru feeling?" Hikaru smiled.

"He says he feels better today,it's still early though,sometimes he feels better and as the day goes on he's back to how he was."

"I'm sure he's getting better,you've been looking after him,you're doing a great job."

"You really think so?"

"You doubt yourself a lot,you shouldn't. You admitted to being selfish and there are times that's really clear,I can't really blame you after everything I know about you two now, but what I've seen while I've been helping out here is that Kaoru was always first, you've been at his bedside this whole time and there's nothing selfish about taking care of your brother."

"Thanks Haruhi,for everything. You guys didn't have to be here but it really helped us, can I ask you for one more thing?"

"sure, what is it?"

"Kaoru has to have his medicine and I try to get him to eat with it,can you bring him some toast or something that won't be too much for him, I'm going to get some water and a couple other things for him,"

"I'll do that." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you." Hikaru closed the door quietly behind him and found the remaining hosts in the living room, he knew in that moment how lucky he was that he and Kaoru had the hosts,not many people would give up their time as they had. Kaoru was the most important person in Hikaru's life and to have them care for his brother as much as he did,made him understand what friendship truly is.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm really glad Kaoru's starting to feel better, it's good to see his color came back and he's working up to everything again." Tamaki said.

"I made an appointment for him for next week,we'll see what the doctor says about it. He's still really tired and after a few minutes of moving around he needs to rest again." Hikaru glanced over to his sleeping brother.

"He will be for a while,he's going to be fine."

"I really hope so. If the doctor tells me he's -"

"Hikaru, his fever's down and it's staying there, he's not coughing as much and when he's awake he's more alert. I'd say you did a great job with him."

"But his chest is still sore Boss, and he-"

"as bad as his coughing was, of course he's going to be sore until he heals." Tamaki said.

"It hurts him if you touch his chest and ribs though, it's really hard for me to watch that."

"I know. In time everything is going to be like it used to be,you'll see."

"Kaoru deserves that, he's been so sick and tired, I can't wait for him to be himself again."

"You know, you deserve to have everything back to normal too. You've been through a lot with him these last three weeks."

"Three and a half, his papers from the hospital said he could be sick at least four weeks but I didn't actually think it would take so long. Poor Kaoru, he's had to get through all that."

"Yes, but he has you and you're getting him through it." Hikaru reached over and carefully placed a hand on his brother's head.

"Did it come down?"

"Feels the same. It can't be easy for him, being so sick and having to just lie there and depend on us for everything. He's never liked being that way with me. I'm hoping the doctor gives us good news, like I said."

"Hika?" Kaoru called out sleepily.

"I'm right here Kaoru, do you need me to bring you something?"

"No. I'm just tired."

"Then go back to sleep, it'll take time. But before you do Kao, I got an appointment for you for next week, they'll tell us if it's okay for you to move around a little more and when you can go back to school. Hopefully you'll be back hosting soon."

"I just want to be out of the bed."

"If you were strong enough Kaoru, I'd let you. It scares the hell out of me to think of you walking around too soon. I had to help you get to the car when I took you to the hospital both times."

"I've gotten better Hika."

"I don't want you to relapse Kaoru, keeping you in bed right now is the best thing we can do. Until I hear otherwise from a doctor." Hikaru insisted.

"I need you to trust me."

"I do, with everything."

"You don't, you can't accept that I know what I feel like,if I'm feeling okay I should-"

"Kaoru," Hikaru stroked his brother's hair softly."I love you, but you hide things. I don't want you to downplay what you feel just because you don't want me to worry. I'm your big brother,you should tell me these things."

"I don't like seeing you so upset about it Hika."

"I know you don't. But sometimes I'll just have to be. You have to rest when you're sick, that means you need help. It's okay to need help. I want to be here to take care of you." Hikaru would repeat this until it finally sank in.

"Just relax, you're not a burden in anyway. I'll say that until you understand that I mean it."

"I know you do,but that doesn't make it easier for me."

"You have to get over that."

"Hika-"

"No, I mean it,if you don't feel good,you have to tell me."

"but I -"

"Promise me baby brother,promise me you'll tell me when you don't feel good and you'll work on not feeling so bad about it." Hikaru pleaded. Kaoru looked into his brother's eyes. He never meant to hurt him.

"I promise." He said at last.

"Good, now try to relax, I'll get you something to eat in a few minutes." Kaoru nodded. He would try his best to allow Hikaru to take care of him without much fussing, at least until his appointment.


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you feel like you want to lie down again?" Hikaru asked standing next to the exam table in the doctor's office.

"I'm okay sitting up." Kaoru replied, though he was still tired.

"You're going to tell me if you do right?"

"If I feel like I need to,you'll know." Hikaru remained skeptical.

The twins had been waiting for what felt like hours. Hikaru knew Kaoru was tired again. He hoped they could go home soon so his brother could sleep.

"What's taking them so long?" Hikaru sighed.

I'm not the only one who needs to see the doctor Hika. Everyone has to -"

"But you're not everyone,you're my brother. They need to get in here."

"Hikaru, I know you want to be done here, so do I, but if you want to go and -"

"You know better than that Kaoru,I'm not going to leave you." Hikaru insisted.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and anxious about this visit. The worst thing that the doctor can say is I'm not ready to go back to school yet. If that happens,I'll have you to make that happen." Hikaru forced Kaoru to look into his eyes.

"What matters is that you see the doctor,not my comfort."

"You know that when you have anxiety, I get it from watching you. It's important for both of us to -"

"Damn it Kaoru, you're sick,stop making excuses to worry about me. Yes, I know you have anxiety when I do,but it's not getting to you right now so you have the chance to -" The conversation was cut short by the doctor's arrival. She smiled warmly as she greeted them.

"So Kaoru,you're here for a follow up for pneumonia?" Kaoru nodded.

"How have you been feeling this last week?"

"He's been really tired, he would walk around just a little bit and then need to lie down." Kaoru shook his head.

"I can answer the questions myself Hika."

"I know you can,I just don't want you to forget anything."The doctor chuckled softly.

"You're very fortunate Kaoru, to have a brother who cares about you so much."

"You're right, I am. Hikaru's been taking care of me since I started feeling sick. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Don't worry little brother,you're not going to find out."Kaoru smiled.

"Promise big brother?" Hikaru hugged him.

"I promise."

"Should we get started?" The doctor asked, Kaoru nodded and allowed her to place the stethoscope on his chest,she noticed that he winced when she did this.

"Does your chest hurt?"

"It's still aching a little."

"Your heart rate is better, you should rest when it bothers you. It's from being sick and coughing so much. It does go away," she moved to check his lunges followed by his belly.

"Have you been eating?"

"A little, I haven't really wanted much."

"I talked to my nurse about Hikaru's concern with your fever and I understand its a lot better but you can't seem to get rid of it. I'm going to give you something to help. Another week taking it easy at home should help too. You don't have to stay in bed the entire time but until you're chest feels better it's best to rest when you need you get home, continue to work on slowly getting back to your activities. Under the circumstances,with the first medicine not working,you're healing very well, Hikaru,you'd be a great doctor." Hikaru shook his head.

"I doubt it, I was just being a big brother, Kaoru needed me." The doctor nodded.

"You must love him very much,there are siblings that would've arranged for their ill brother or sister to be cared for by someone else. If you hadn't spoken up when I asked if you had someone who could look after him at home, I would have had him stay in the hospital, you did very well."

"See Hika, I told you that you were taking good care of me."Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah, you did Kao." He said softly.

"Well then, I'll write you a prescription and I want you to come back in a week just to be sure everything is still healing." After leaving the doctor's office and returning home, Hikaru walked with Kaoru back up to their room and the twins climbed into bed.

"I just want to sleep a little." Kaoru said moving close to his brother.

"Sleep as much as you need to, we're going to have visitors later,and you need your rest,you're not over it completely." Hikaru smiled when Kaoru fell asleep beside him,his brother was going to get better,he knew that now but if you were to ask Kaoru about his recovery,the younger twin would tell you that although the medicine helped,Hikaru was the real reason he was getting well, and of course the host club.


	22. Chapter 22

"Poor Kaoru, you must've really been sick." The brown haired girl said sympathetically as she and her friend sat down at the twins' table across from them.

"I was, for a while it was really difficult,but Hikaru was with me." Kaoru said, he had positioned himself so that he was resting against Hikaru using his older brother's chest as a pillow. Though he felt better, Kyoya had suggested that they use it to their advantage after seeing Hikaru holding Kaoru during his illness and his plan seemed to be working.

"That's so sweet of you to let Kaoru rest against you like that, you're such an amazing brother." They cooed softly watching the twins.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my Kaoru." Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother, the usual brotherly love tone had returned causing the girl to shriek with delight as Kaoru softly called his twin's name.

"You know Kaoru, when you were really sick, you scared the hell out of me. I expect you to make it up to me soon."

"H-Hika, I -"Haruhi crossed her arms, she watched from a short distance away.

"Those two really know how to work the guests. I'll admit that there's something sweet about the way he's holding Kaoru but I'm surprised that no one figured out that they're not -"

"We pride ourselves on our ability to properly entertain our clients, sometimes that means keeping in character with what they perceive s to be. You should know that by now. There's a lot to be said for someone as devoted to their loved ones,especially when their loved one is ill, you feel sorry for them naturally but in a case like Hikaru and Kaoru the fact that there is a very real love and devotion to caring for each other takes them a long way. Even if the love they share isn't the romantic facade you see before you." Kyoya explained.

"That makes sense I guess." A moment of silence passed between the friends.

"I'm glad they're back to it though, that means Kaoru 's well enough that we don't have to worry anymore. He's got his strength back and he seems like everything's back to normal."

"Yes, it seems like it." Kyoya agreed as they both continued to watch the performance.

"Maybe those two should think about acting as a profession." Haruhi said at last.

"I don't know, they certainly have the talent judging by all this, but I'm not sure they'd be interested."

"Just lie back Kaoru, the doctor said to take it easy for a while." They heard the older twin say gently as he pulled Kaoru back against his body.

"Hika, I can't lean on you all day, it can't be -"

"Shh, I'll always take care of you, I love you Kaoru." An eruption of screams filled the room.

"That's so sweet, Hikaru and Kaoru are the best!" The guests cried as the show went on.

Haruhi sighed, the twins never ceased to amaze her.


End file.
